Truth or Dare
by JesterChester
Summary: Paily truth or dare, Paige is reluctant at first but decides it's okay to reveal some truths. Emily's POV


**justeagle11**** and ****xlizzzxroses: Paily truth or dare prompt. This takes place after 3x20 and before 3x24 but Spencer isn't in Radly, the girls know that Toby is on their side, Aria and Ezra have broken up, and Jenna is back as well. So it's AU-ish. **

"This doesn't seem like a good idea." Paige said as we walked around the Hastings fence and entered their backyard. I have to admit, with the amount of craziness that has gone by since _That Night_ even I was a little apprehensive, especially when Spencer invited us to this party and even more so when Hanna mentioned she was bringing booze. Paige and I both have had some bad experiences with that, but a party with my best friends and my girlfriends seemed like it would be fun, so I couldn't complain.

Paige on the other hand was complaining. It was her only tactic when it came to avoiding these type of events. I still remember the first excuse she gave me. It was in the locker-room after she sneak-kissed me in my car. I'd left a million messages on her phone and when I asked her where she had been she lied and said she was visiting her aunt who was _old_ and _sick_. Paige was never a graceful liar, I knew that from the beginning.

"What are you so nervous about?" I didn't actually think when I asked that question and it showed by Paige's arched eyebrow and mouth hanging off it's hinges. So I guess I would be nervous too if I was going to hang out with my girlfriend's friends who, on a weekly basis, battle this omnipresent _A_ figure and nearly die all of the time, but tonight was different, tonight would be better.

"So Toby is a good guy?" Paige asked once we reached Spencer's barn. I turned around and wrapped my arm around Paige's neck.

"Distracting me won't work." She assured me even though I could see her eyes falling to my lips more than once.

"I'm not trying to distract you, scouts honor. I just want you to feel more comfortable." I assured her. "And Toby is a good guy, he was never bad." I reminded her before Aria opened the door and froze for a second.

"Is this a moment? Because I can close the door and pretend I was never even here." I laughed and grabbed Paige's hand again.

"Nope, you're fine." I looked back at Paige and pulled her inside with me. "Come on." I wasn't expecting so many people to be there, but I guess Hanna went a little overboard when she said she'd be sending out invitations. Clearly Spencer invited the academic challenge team, Hanna invited the football guys and Lucas, Aria invited a few girls from her art class at Hollis, and for some reason a few people from the swim team were here. I know I didn't invite them, and Paige didn't even want to show tonight, so I was actually really curious as to why they were here.

"I invited them." Aria explained as she picked up her plastic red cup and took a sip from it. Paige told me she was going to go say hi to a few of the girls from the team and I stayed over by Aria. "I just wanted to make sure Paige was comfortable, is she alright?"

"She gets nervous sometimes. I mean with _A_ and everything, I just want her to relax." I explained.

"Well I can make her a drink, I'm on number three." Aria said mirroring the same attitude I had after Maya was murdered. "I like your jacket by the way, where did you get that?" I nodded over to Paige. "I'm going to raid her closet one day."

"Hey I didn't even know you were here!" Spencer and Hanna rushed over and each gave me hugs before pulling back and smiling. "Where's Paige?" Spencer asked looking around.

"Oh I love your jacket!" Hanna said. "Wait is she talking to Caleb?" I turned around and saw Paige and Caleb talking on Spencer's couch.

"Yea they're buddies or something I have no idea." I said with a shrug.

"Okay so I was thinking of starting up a truth or dare game." Hanna said with a grin.

"That sounds like an idea that we should put in the idea basket and then burn. The last time I played truth or dare I had to go head to head with Noel's giant smile and Jenna's eyeballs, I'm not exactly up for it." Spencer said before spotting Toby and running over to him.

"I'm in if Emily's in." Aria told Hanna. "Are you in?"

"Only if Paige is." I said. I walked over and tapped Paige's shoulder. She turned around and gave me a smile. I spotted the drink in her hand and gave her a knowing smile.

"I poured it myself, this time I don't plan on passing out and ruining a girl's _now I can see_ party." Paige said before handing me the cup and letting me take a sip.

"No coconut cupcakes, huh?" Paige blushed and Caleb arched his eyebrows. "Long story." I told him. "Okay so Hanna wants us to play a truth or dare game, and I'm only playing if you are."

"Oh the classic girlfriend guilt trip, now you have to play." Caleb said. Paige laughed and wrapped her hand around my waist.

"I'll play." She told me. I turned around and gave Hanna a thumbs up. Aria, Hanna, Spencer and a large chunk of the academic challenge team and swimmers came over and joined us on the couches.

"So I'll just stand." Spencer said when she realized there was no enough room for her on the couch.

"No, you can sit here." Paige practically lifted me up and pulled me onto her lap. I looked back at her with a smirk. "Since you're making me play this game." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her body.

"Okay let's get started. This is called Truth, Dare, or Drink." Hanna grabbed two bottles of vodka and a hoard of shot glasses and put them on the center of table between the couches and chairs. "You either answer, do the dare, or drink a shot if you refuse." This sounded like a fun, at least it was a way to relax and have fun after all the drama.

"Caleb you're first." Hanna said giving him a smile.

"Truth." Caleb said reluctantly.

"Who's the prettiest girl in the room?" Hanna said with a bashful smile. I could hear Paige laughing behind me.

"You are Hanna." Caleb said with the sweetest smile I've ever seen come across his face. Paige pushed my hair over my right shoulder.

"No you are." She whispered before kissing my cheek. I blushed and felt more than happy that Paige had decided to come with me.

"Emily you're next." Spencer said.

"Truth." I said trying to keep it safe. I didn't want to have to do anything stupid, especially in front of Paige.

"What's the best surprise you've ever gotten?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Um…probably…" I paused and looked over my shoulder at Paige. "When Paige pulled me up on stage and made me sing a P!nk song with her." The many aww's were drowned out by Paige telling Caleb to stop laughing and smacking his shoulder.

I think I was too busy gushing to hear Andrew's dare, but all I know was he stripped down to his underwear and kissed Lucas on his cheek and those were two things I did not want to see.

"Can I ask a mass truth?" Toby questioned. "Who put the cow brain in Mona's locker?" I was about to tell Toby that I'm sure Mona did it herself but Caleb and Paige reached out and grabbed a shot glass each downing the vodka that was inside them.

"I knew it! I told you it wasn't me!" Lucas yelled. I looked at Paige and she kept her eyes downcast. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"You're so bad." I told her.

"I know." She teased. By the time we'd gone around twice everyone had taken at least one shot, including me, because the last thing I wanted to do was spank Andrew. When Paige was up again Hanna looked more than excited to ask the question.

"Okay so this is like a three-parter." Hanna started.

"Should I be concerned?" Paige asked.

"Mildly. So is Shana only interested in brunettes?" Hanna asked seriously. I wanted to face palm but I just leaned back and rested my back against Paige's chest.

"I have no clue." Paige said honestly.

"Emily told me I'm cute, and you told me you liked my dress once, has Shana ever mentioned that I'm pretty?" Okay now I was face-palming and Caleb looked as confused as I've ever seen him.

"She's mentioned that she liked your outfit when we went to the costume shop, if that counts." Paige said with a little shrug. Hanna clapped her hands and smiled.

"Okay last one who's a better kisser, Emily or-."

"Emily is." Paige said without even letting Hanna finish. "Emily is an amazing kisser." I blushed at all the hoots and whistles Paige got for that answer.

By the eighth round, I was a little more than tipsy but was still okay. Every once in a while she'd kiss my shoulder, and at one point she had to stand up and punch Toby in the stomach to see who it'd hurt more. Needless to say Spencer had to take Toby into the kitchen to keep him from crying in front of everyone. It was Spencer's fault for daring her to do it, and underestimating my girlfriend's strength. When we made it back to Paige Hanna had this grin on her face that assured me that I was not going to like this question.

"Are you going with truth on this one, Paige?" Hanna asked. Paige nodded against my shoulder. "What's the best part of Emily's body, and you're not allowed to say something cheesy like her eyes or lips…unless it's another kind of lips." I buried my face in the crook of Paige's neck and I could visibly see Paige's neck and face reddening.

"She just wants to know if you like Emily's boobs or butt more." Spencer explained to Paige.

"I'm not answering that." Paige said.

"Yes you are, I wanna know." I told her. Paige bit her bottom lip and looked to me first before answering.

"Well I mean I do see you in a swimsuit a lot…and as much as I'm all about the top, I might love the bottom a little more." If everyone knew how handsy Paige was they'd know she had a minor infatuation with my butt, but everyone seemed a little surprised that Paige actually answered. "And on that note." Paige pulled me up to my feet and we headed towards the front door of the barn. I followed her outside and giggled when she stopped and I ran into her.

"I can't believe you answered that." I told Paige.

"Whatever." Paige said running her hands down my back and stopping at my ass. "Are you drunk?" She asked me.

"Tipsy." I assured her, I was still in control of most of my movements.

"So if I ask you to come back to my place, would that be irresponsible?" She asked me pulled me closer.

"No, it would be irresponsible of you not to kiss me right now though." Paige leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Hey!"

"Tonight is my night to do whatever I want, remember?" I pouted and Paige spun me around and started walking me towards her car. "And what I want right now is for you to walk ahead of me." I did as Paige demanded and after a total of two steps Paige smacked my ass and I yelped. "Oh please I know you liked that!" I started running towards Paige's car and she chased after me.


End file.
